Night Wolf
by SamJZ16
Summary: Summary is in the Story or Chapter, anyways I hope you guys will enjoy!
1. A new beginning

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters only Stephanie Meyer does…_

There may be some OC in the characters or not depending on how the story goes. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this fresh new story from my mind. No rude reviews please be nice and whatnot.

 **Summary: Forks, Washington gets dealt with a new hand of a family of five. All seem gorgeous like the Cullens, but what makes them different? They are incredibly beautiful, they are dark color toned, and pretty much normal. Maybe it's the tattoos they wear like they are in a gang…**

 **Dream state**

 _Thoughts/pack mind_

Thoughts to self

 **? POV**

 **I was running through the forest though I couldn't tell why all I knew was that the wind felt good against my fur. Everything was so green and smelt wonderful to me. I saw a waterfall with its shimmering water from the sun coming over its glorified spot on the small cliff into a pond surrounded by a small meadow. I walked up to it and closed my eyes drinking from the pond feeling it go down coldly. I opened my eyes –**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

 _What in the-_ I blinked me eyes open getting use to my surrounding trying to look for the annoying noise only to see my alarm clock right beside my bed. I groaned hitting my head back against my pillow shutting it off. I reached for my phone and looked at the date to see that it's Monday 3rd of September first day of school for me in Forks, Washington. I started to close my eyes in hopes of getting extra minute of sleep when pounding on my door woke me again.

"Don't you dare fall back to sleep!" yelled my sister, Alex. She's 17 years old three years younger than me but shorter and toned. She's about 5'6 and has brown wavy hair that reaches mid back when straightened. She has brown eyes and a round face, she's pretty cute. She's been through a lot when she was younger. "Alex! Just let her sleep, I can understand her pain of having to go to school again for the 20th time!" yelled her twin brother, Mark. He was a little taller than me by an inch by not as toned as me. He has bronze hair but its cropped military style and hazel eyes, we don't understand how that happen considering that they are twins. He's 17 also but three seconds older than his sister. They were found in an abandoned house, him taking care of his little sister at the age of 12.

"MOM!" yelled the youngest of my family at the age of 14 but can pass as a 17 year old, Jack. I groaned again already feeling a headache coming on. "What's there to eat?! I can't find my superhero cereal!" "Guys come on, let her get her bearings first" said the oldest of the bunch at the age of 19, Damon. He was a blessing to have in my small little family. He helps wherever its needed which includes taking care of the maintenance to our house, making sure everyone is still fit to fight, the doctor whenever we are hurt or just there to give advice.

I stretched before getting up and heading to my closet for my clothes. I grabbed my paramore shirt that said _**Ignorance is your new best friend…**_ and black tight jeans with my white converse and I made sure to grab my white tank top before heading to my restroom that's connected to my room. I entered and placed my clothes on top of my sink counter. I got out of my sweaty clothes and hopped in the shower and scrubbed all last nights sweat. I made sure to use my favorite scented shampoo and conditioner, flora scented strawberry. I got out when I was done and dried off and started dressing up in my clothes. I fixed my hair up to where my curls were shown and my waves were gone. I put a little bit of make-up since I really don't like make-up at all and headed out of the restroom grabbing my leather jacket, fingerless gloves, book bag, and keys to my baby on my way out of my room. I went downstairs into the kitchen putting my stuff down before greeting everyone and pulled out the cereals from the top cabinet above the sink. "Jack get the milk out and Alex could you get the bowls and spoons" I stated more than asked. After everyone got their fill I grabbed everyone's dishes putting them in the sink taking note to wash them when I get home from school today. I ushered everyone out making sure they had their things and told Damon to drive the twins in the blue Honda civic while I took jack on the 2013-present Kawasaki Ninja 300 blue special edition.

I know its short and all but how about it? Seems pretty good though so I'm not worried. Anyways from me to you guys thanks for reading and I'll update soon.


	2. Introductions being made

So how about that? Was okay, needs improvement? I don't know anyways continuing on with this lovely story of mine.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters only Stephanie Meyer does…_

 **Izzy POV**

Okay so none of you out there know me and I would love to keep it like that but see my name is going to be mentioned anyways so… my name is Elizabeth but I go by Izzy. I'm tall for a girl at 5'8. I have brown reddish hair, I have a piercing in the shape of a crescent moon on my left eyebrow, I always wear dark clothing but sometimes I wear light clothing depending on some things but oh well. I always wear sunglasses because my eyes show my emotions and they also change color with my mood. I've been alive for a long time… well not really long but long for me. I "died" when I was 17 but turned out I am still alive and sort of breathing. It started when I went out to a party with some of my friends, they wanted to stay longer but I couldn't because I had a curfew. So I left them at the party and walked home by myself, how I wonder if I didn't would I still be human… I decided to take the short cut home down an alley. You know that feeling you get when you feel someone staring at you but when you turn around there's nobody there? Yeah well that happened to me and I was a little spooked. I mean come on all those scary movie where someone decides to walk by themselves and next thing you know they are on the ground dead… yeah that made me walk faster home but no matter what I was always getting that feeling and I couldn't seem to shake it off. So then I decided to do something even more stupid and switch down a route I've never gone before. After the feeling went away I could've sworn that I was safe and sound but then I heard a crunching noise of the gravel beneath someone's feet move from behind me so I quickly turned to find someone beautiful standing there that you would've thought it was angel… boy was I wrong. I couldn't remember much details about my turning point or about my sire only that because of him; I'm a new type of species that no one has ever crossed before. I'm part vampire, human and shape-shifter. My heart still beats at a normal pace and my body temp is normal. I still eat regular food and drink blood but that's every three weeks and I can go out into the sun with no problem. Difference is that I'm faster, smarter, and stronger than a vampire and a shape-shifter. If someone wants to kill me well that's going to be tough on their part because to be honest I don't know how to kill myself at all. I started recording my life from the first time I shifted to my first hunt for blood. I recorded how fast I heal from major wounds to simplest ones. Also I tested how fast I can heal from a broken bone. I traveled after I got used to my new life. I met the Volturi, can't say I miss them hell all I did over there was argue about my will to live and for them to leave me the hell alone. Shit annoying old motherfuckers… anyways off track I was able to get away with a warning since I'm part vampire but I told them there's no need to worry since I feed off animals and only every three weeks I need blood so yeah they were pretty cool somewhat…

Okay this chapter was short but I was in a hurry so sorry but hey at least I have another chapter right?! Anyways to my devoted people keep reading and wishing for more.


	3. First day of school

Okay so yeah I know I took forever but don't blame me my week has been busy, two days ago I got accepted for my first job yippie (note the sarcasm) anyways thanks to those of my fellow readers for waiting patiently anyhow back to the story…

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters only Stephanie Meyer does…_

 **Izzy POV**

My family arrived at the school pretty early as I pulled into the lot with Jack still attached to me on the bike, I pulled into a parking space near the entrance before pulling out my phone to check the time only to see that it says 5:59am. I groaned and turned a glare towards Alex. She saw me glaring at her through the window of the car and hid behind Mark, who turned to see me glaring, and bursted out laughing opening the door with her attached to his side. Damon just shook his head smiling at the display before getting out and locking the doors. I turned off the motorcycle and put the stand down to let it stand by itself. Jack got off before taking off his helmet waiting for me to do the same. I looked around to see that more kids were showing up and that we even caught some attention. I sighed before taking off my helmet and shaking my hair out before getting off and making sure my sunglasses were on and my baby were locked. "It can't be that bad," Damon said smiling wrapping an arm around me protectively. I rolled my eyes before kissing him on the lips smiling afterwards, "You're forgetting I've went to school longer than you have." "Mom is it okay for me to have some friends this year?" asked Alex. I smile at her, "Of course you can this place is safer than the other schools we've been to." She let out a squeal of joy before hugging me and saying 'I love you' five times before letting go. Jack rolled his eyes before turning to me, "What about me mom? Can I have a girlfriend this year?" I started laughing then stop with a serious face, "No." "What?! But your letting Alex have friends?!" "Yes I am letting her have friends because if she gets a boyfriend I better hope he knows our "secret" , plans on changing him, and better be the one her spirit animal chooses." Jack looks down before looking at me, "Well can I have friends too?" I rolled my eyes before smiling at the youngest, "Of course." Damon pulled me in tighter to his side while we wait for the other kids of Forks High as a few start coming in glancing my way. I chuckled before turning my head and kissed him fully on the lips to distract him from the other teens. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back placing his hand on my waist and the other lovingly on the side of my face. _Ahem_ a throat cleared. We broke apart me looking around seeing girls and guys alike staring envious of us both and Damon at the person who cleared their throat, I turned to see Alex eyebrows raised and her hand posed on her hip "Well now that you guys are done sucking faces I would like to mention that there are others like us- well not like us but a part of us." I narrowed my eyes doing a quick scan of the parking lot to stop on a silver Volvo and a green jeep, the family of vampires were staring at us. I searched their faces and stances to see if they were a threat, when I saw none I relaxed my stance which made my family also relax but keep a ready pose just in case. "We're the Salvatore's, were would you like to meet?" I asked in my regular voice knowing they can hear me over the chatter and vehicles pulling in. The bronze haired guy answered, "Our place would be fine, follow us afterschool." I nodded before looking towards my family, as one we thought the same thing and headed inside towards our classes. Damon and I had the same classes up to lunch being that we were going in as juniors, Alex and Mark were both sophomores and Jack was going in as a freshman. After we said our goodbyes we headed in our different directions. Damon still had his arm wrapped around my waist as a way of saying _mine_. I patted his hand that is resting just slightly above the beginning of my pants and pulled away to our lockers, I entered my combo into my locker and he entered his combo into his. After putting away our stuff and grabbing what we needed for our class I grabbed his hand and kissed his cheeks. He smiled looking at me while walking three doors down to our class, History. The teacher was at the board writing the objective for the day down mumbling to himself about dinner with his wife. I raised an eyebrow but just smiled. "Mr. Adam we're the new kids, we need you to sign this slip" Damon said handing him both of our pink slips. Mr. Adam turned and looked at us before nodding and signing, "Choose anywhere to sit and that would be your permenant seat till the end of the school year." We nodded taking our things before turning to find two empty seats in the back near the window. Damon nodded his head in that direction me leading and him following. "Gods I can't believe we have to fake for this whole school that we're dating, no offense" I said mumbling under my breath seating right beside the window. Damon just smiled and sat beside me, "Well look at it this way we aren't the only supernatural creatures in this area." "True that makes up for the boredness that we have for having no one else to play with," I smiled looking at the teacher when the bell rang.

So how bout it? Enjoying this chapter I surely hope so lol anyways sorry for the long wait, I had writers block which sucks majorly but I got it so yay! Anyways thanks for reading and I'll try post a new one up tomorrow or Tuesday. If you guys have any idea on what should happen during lunch time for the next chapter let me know. Peace out!


End file.
